Currently known video remote controls and video devices with channel tuner capability only allow numeric channel selection. As the amount of cable, broadcast and satellite TV networks continue to grow throughout the world, it is increasingly becoming more difficult for users to easily and quickly select their desired programming for viewing.
As channel numbers are device, geographic area, or cable company or satellite dependent, there is no consistant relationship between numeric channel numbers and the networks they represent. For the user to memorize the channel numbers and their association to the ever changing and increasing amount of network names and call signs, along with the increase in the amount of numeric channel selections becoming available for video devices further complicates the video programming selection process. The user spends a great deal of time consuming effort to select desired programming from the various TV guides, newspaper, cable or satellite listings. He or she then must cross reference the network to the video device's assigned numeric channel number so that channel selection can be made. Also if it desired to select various networks to see what is on, either memorization of assigned channels or cross referencing is necessary. As the viewing public becomes increasingly more dependent on network names and station call signs, the current system of numeric channel number selection by the user is fast becoming a less desirable channel selection method. This is especially so as so many people travel, and are not familiar with the numeric channel numbers associated with a particular network in a particular geographic area.
Therefore, there is a need for an alternate channel selection capability and methodology that is user friendly, simple to program and operate, versatile, optional, low cost, completely downward compatible and very easily intergrated with existing and future hand held video remote controls requiring no alterations to existing or future video devices. This new channel selection capability or function can be added to video remote controls whether they are manufactured for cable companies, the various video devices or as a universal video remote allowing everyone worldwide access to this much needed solution to the above-stated problem of selecting desired video programming.